The present invention relates to a polarizing system, and more particular to polarizing system used in an electrical connector assembly and which receives other compatible polarizing system.
Having a polarizing system in an electrical connector assembly is essential to ensure correct mating between male and female connectors. However, each connector maker has their unique polarizing system which preclude other connector from mating thereto. As a result, the system integrator can only purchase the connectors from a single source which will inevitable increase the cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,171 issued to Bixler provides a polarizing system which can effectively prevent incorrect mating between male and female connectors. In addition, it further provides structure to facilitate blind mate between two printed circuit boards. Because the polarizing posts are completely surrounded by the corresponding polarizing receptacles, it precludes other male or female connector of other connector makers from mating thereto. As a result, the system integrator has no other choice but purchasing from the single source.
It is an object of this invention to provide a polarizing system which accepts other compatible polarizing system.
In order to achieve the objective set forth, a polarizing system for electrical connector assembly in accordance with the present invention includes first and second connectors mateable with each other. The polarizing system comprises a pair of polarizing posts projecting on both ends of the first housing. The polarizing posts are arranged generally along a longitudinal axis of the first housing and with one of the posts being different from the other post. An elongate polarizing receptacle extends longitudinally along the second connector with a first end dimensioned to receive the first post and a second end dimensioned to receive the second post.
These and additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.